


The Dragonborn's Fetish

by woofy78



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/M, Frottage, Rough Sex, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofy78/pseuds/woofy78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melle has been attracted to Farkas since the moment she laid eyes on him. She particularly loves his muscular, hairy thighs. When Farkas pulls a muscle in his thigh, Melle offers a very special massage with happy ending! Written as a fill for the skyrimkinkmeme.<br/><b>Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Bethesda. The OC created for this story (Melle) is mine.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragonborn's Fetish

The sky was darkening, and there was no way they were going to be able to fight off an Elder dragon, twenty or so bandits and their pit dogs. Especially not with Farkas having pulled a muscle in his leg.

"We'll creep away while they are occupied with the dragon. We're not far from Whiterun." Melle said.

Farkas nodded his agreement. "You owe me a massage for the pain you put me through today, whelp!" Farkas joked, rubbing his sore thigh.

Unbeknownst to him, his words caused Melle to feel weak in the knees. The thought of his thighs alone caused sharp desire to flood Melle's senses. She'd spent many a night fantasising about Farkas' deliciously muscled thighs, and what she'd like to do to them. She'd often watch him practicing in the training yard; she'd watch how the fabric of his trousers stretched around his thighs, enhancing the outline of his rectus femoris and his vastus medialis muscles as they bulged with effort, and a thrill of lust would travel through her. One thing she loved about Nord men were their massive thighs, and Farkas had the loveliest thighs of all. He was the main reason she'd joined the Companions in the first place; from the moment she had seen him fighting that giant at Pelagia Farm, she'd wanted him. And then she'd seen his thighs, and that was that - he became the solo star of her fantasies, him AND his damned sexy, manly thighs.

"You're on." she said, trying her best to control the way her voice quavered. She _could not_ wait to see his bare thighs, let alone get her hands on them. Gods, she was hot for it already.

The rest of the walk back to Whiterun was, thankfully, uneventful. Farkas reminded her about that massage once or twice - each time it would cause her nerves to fray almost to the point where she felt like pushing him down on the grass and ripping his clothes off there and then.

"Just shut up, Farkas!" she yelled, though she was smiling.

"What's got _you_ so worked up, Melle?" he said, narrowing his eyes at her. It dawned on her then that he could probably smell her arousal, which fueled it even more.

Finally, they arrived back to Jorrvaskr. Thankfully, nobody was in the main hall, so they were able to sneak into Farkas' room without interruption.

"Get your pants off, now." Melle commanded.

Farkas gulped - wow, she means business, he thought. He certainly _could_ smell her arousal, and she would be able to _see_ his as soon as his pants came off!Melle couldn't keep the grin from her face when she saw the way his loincloth jutted out from the front of him.

"Get on the bed." she said. Farkas quickly obeyed - he didn't think he'd ever gotten his pants off as quick in his whole life.

Melle stood for several moments, letting her eyes trail over his thighs, from his knee up to his groin and over his tented loincloth. She bit her lip, and began to remove her armour.

"Hurry up, woman." Farkas growled, removing the rest of his clothes - including his loincloth - while he waited.

He let his eyes devour her naked form as she approached - she was tiny, but she was all hard muscle. Her breasts were neither small nor large - they would be just the right size to fit into his hands. He let his eyes travel to her womanhood - hairy, but not too hairy. His heart galloped in his chest, and his cock twitched in anticipation. He'd been wanting to get his hands on the sexy little vixen for a long, long time, and asking for a massage was the perfect excuse to get her in the sack. Suddenly, he remembered the bottle of oil he had in his bedside drawer. He had it in there for...well, you know.

"Want something to rub into my leg?" he said, reaching for the bottle.

"Gods, yes." she whispered, snatching it out of his hand. She popped the lid, inhaling the lovely fragrance for a moment before pouring a little bit onto his thigh. "You know...I really love your thighs." she said, her voice thick with desire.

"Is that so?" Farkas croaked.

She smiled, and began to rub the oil into his skin. Gently at first, she pushed the tips of her fingers into the dips between muscles, enjoying the feel of the muscle against her palms. Her mind was becoming clouded, and her pussy was positively aching now; she could feel her wetness leaking out onto Farkas' bed. She increased the pressure and the speed of her strokes, enjoying the way Farkas' breath hitched, especially when she 'accidentally' brushed his large, rock-hard erection. Every grunt and soft groan he uttered caused her clitoris to throb to an almost nauseating degree; this was by far the most erotic feeling she'd every experienced, and she hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. By Dibella, she wouldn't be able to stay happy with simply _massaging_ those thighs for much longer...

Farkas watched the woman rubbing his thighs. The look on her face made him want to throw her on the bed and ravage her. He could feel his wolf throwing itself against its ethereal cage, begging Farkas to take her, to dominate her, mark her as his. But Farkas' human nature was placid by comparison - he just wanted to lie back and enjoy the show, because it was clear that Melle was enjoying herself as much as he was.

"How does that feel?" she breathed huskily.

"It feels amazing. Why don't you come up here and give me a kiss?"

Melle complied, and slowly crept up towards Farkas' face. She leaned down to brush her lips against his. Farkas groaned against her lips, and fisted her hair tightly, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. She whimpered loudly, and he felt her dripping heat rub just once, over his tip.

"What are you doing to me, you evil woman?" he growled, earning a soft giggle from Melle.

She backed up a little - she needed, _needed_ to feel those thighs with more than just her hands. So, with a sigh of relief, she sat herself down on his thigh, and immediately began to grind her clitoris against him, slowly, torturously, earning a husky groan from Farkas.

"Mmmh..." she moaned, enjoying the slippery-hard feel of his oiled muscles as she rubbed her clit on them. "Gods...s-so good..."

Farkas massaged her breasts, giving her nipples the occasional pinch, sometimes softly, sometimes roughly. He watched her enjoying herself on his leg, and he marveled at how erotic her movements were. He'd never had a woman do that to him before. Her moans increased in pitch and frequency as she ground herself faster, up and down his thigh, and Farkas felt his balls tighten.

"Fuck...that is so hot..." he said, stroking himself in time with her movements, feeling her juices dribbling over his thighs. She wasn't even aware of the lewd grunts that were escaping her lips, adding to the overall eroticism of the act.

"Ahhnnhh..." she moaned, feeling her clitoris and her vulva swell up even more, every nerve ending causing each movement to increase her pleasure. She pressed her engorged womanhood as hard as she could against his kneecap, rubbing it in a circular motion, clutching the opposite thigh with one hand and propping herself up with the other hand against his lower abdomen all the while. She felt the familiar tingling of impending orgasm, so she slowed her movements down. Her head buzzed with sexual frenzy, rendering her unable to think coherently. This...this was the sexiest thing she'd ever experienced, and she felt almost nauseated with overwhelming lust.  
Slowly, very slowly, she dragged her swollen, slippery womanhood upwards against the whiter, softer inner thigh, making sure she covered every inch of muscle, before she brought herself back up to the front of his thigh to grind against the rectus femoris muscle. She looked up at Farkas - and got a very pleasant shock when she noticed that his eyes were golden, and his lips were pulled back in a snarl, to reveal pointed fangs. She gasped loudly, digging her fingers into his thigh and abdomen a little harder. In a flash of inspiration, Farkas flexed his muscle in rapid succession, and she was undone.

"Farkas!" she cried, as she tipped over the edge. Her orgasm tore through her, rendering her momentarily blind as her body was wracked with convulsions.

"Fuck! Melle!" Farkas shouted, and taking advantage of her subdued state, he brought her up higher so he could ram his hard cock into her. She clung tightly to him, her face in his neck as he pounded into her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Gods damned sexy woman, even my beast wants to have his way with you!" Farkas growled out, his words halting and husky.

Melle whimpered and sighed into his neck, hanging on for dear life as Farkas brought her to another mind-blowing orgasm, his cock slamming into her faster than she thought possible. The contracting walls of her vagina was the breaking point for Farkas, and he came inside of her, his movements gradually slowing to a stop.

"That...was the best, _best_ massage I've ever had." he said, pulling her onto the bed beside him so he could hold her that way.

"You can have one whenever, wherever you want." she smiled, and promptly went off to sleep.


End file.
